A strut is a structural component that resists longitudinal compression. A strut provides support in its longitudinal direction, which may be used to separate two components. A railcar may include struts in various operating mechanisms.
For example, a railroad hopper car includes one or more hoppers with discharge gates near the bottom of each hopper to rapidly discharge cargo. Various operating mechanisms may be used to open and close the discharge gates. One mechanism includes a center beam connected to longitudinal discharge gates via struts. The center beam may be operable to slide in the longitudinal direction. As the center beam moves back and forth (e.g., manually, pneumatically, electrically, etc.), the struts push or pull the discharge gates open or closed. A compression strut may be used to provide a compressive force against the discharge gate, strengthening the seal when the discharge gate is in the closed position.